Persuasion
by Sunnykisses
Summary: When Mickey's world crashes, he is sent into spiraling depression. Frightened, his wife, Martha calls the Human Doctor and Rose to help her ailing husband. The Doctor delves into Mickey's mind, but what will he find out about his past and missing family?
1. The Family Tree

**Persuasion**

**A Doctor Who fanfiction**

**chapter one**

**There are not enough Martha/Mickey fics! **

**Rated M. **

**10.5/Rose and Mickey/Martha. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Martha was so close to the Doctor's lips, her eyes were drooping closed as she inched towards him again. The Doctor made no move of approval, disapproval. His hand quivered slightly, as it steadied her. "No," He said simply. _

_"Yes," Martha retorted trying with all her might to pull his head down towards her. "It's just...Martha," The Doctor groaned. "Martha, I don't-" He gently but firmly pushed her away. "We can't do this, I'm...too dangerous."_

_"It's Rose isn't it. It's freaking Rose." Martha released her hands from unbuttoning his shirt. The Doctor stepped back further, the hurt look appearing in his eyes even at the sound of her name. The love he had for this Rose, someone he would never see again, was unbelievable and envious. _

_"Rose is gone!" Martha yelled. "She's dead! You can _never _see her _again_!" The Doctor cringed. "And she probably wasn't even worth it if_ she left you_!" The Doctor opened his mouth to respond, to tell her that it wasn't true. But he didn't. He ducked his head, all the desire and love for Rose flooding back to him, as well as a lump in his throat he couldn't quite contain, and he swiftly walked to his room, away from Martha._

_Martha began to cry. She sobbed for the man she loved, who could not fill a place in her heart that was longing for something else...another man...a better man. She hated herself for crying but she only cried harder, sinking to the ground. _

* * *

"Martha, wake up, please." Martha took another gulping sob for air as the tender voice surrounded her like a flood. Warm, masculine hands enveloped her and she sank into the embrace. "Martha, honey, it's OK, I'm here," The voice was so loving, so concerned. Martha was still half asleep. "Oh, Doctor," She said. The tight grasp around her slackened slightly as she heard a sigh from the other side of the bed.

Martha peeked an eye open to look at the figure at the other side of the bed. Instead of a porcelain white figure she saw a dark skinned man. Instead of an unruly mane of brown hair, she saw a more masculine shaved one. Instead of a skinny figure, her eyes devoured a strong, capable build of the man who wore the matching wedding ring to her's.

"Mickey," She breathed out the right name, all the love flooding into her pores for this man, who was not the Doctor. Mickey looked up, her dark eyes pleading. Mickey didn't answer at first, taking his time to regain some clamness in his voice and not sound so irate. "Yes, love?" Martha groaned at the sound of his masculine voice, and pushed herself into a sitting position on the bed.

"Mickey I did it again didn't I? Had that dream again?"

Mickey nodded curtly. "Just go back to bed," Mickey suggested, turning away from her. "Mickey..." Martha tried again to no avail. Sighing, Martha got up, grabbing her silk house robe and walking to the kitchen. Around midnight, with the only light the light bulb in the kitchen, the house seemed eery to Martha. The couple had bought it not too long ago and it seemed built just for their busy schedule. Martha sat, shivering at the coldness of the air, and stretched.

Suddenly, the rapping at her door made Martha jump and she quickly tried to make herself look presentable. She opened the door cautiously to find an unknown man. "Hullo," The man said warily, holding a slip of paper in his hand. "Hello," Martha replied, frowning. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yes. You are..." The man inquired, trying to peer past her head. She was almost a foot taller than this exceptionally short man. "Martha," She said and the man nodded. "Martha Smith."

"And your husband is Mickey Smith?" The man pestered. "Correct," Martha replied. "Yes, can I see him, please? It's rather urgent." Martha nodded, ushering the man inside and letting him lounge on a couch before she all but ran to the master bedroom. "Mickey!" She whispered, shaking him from his sleep. "Oi..." He growled, not moving. "Mickey, wake up!" Martha tried again and Mickey shot out of bed. "What is it, are you hurt?" He asked and she shook her head, wrapping her robe around her skinny frame.

"There's a man who wants to see you," Martha whispered as Mickey pulled on a T-shirt and a pair of shorts. "At this bloody hour?" Mickey grumbled and Martha giggled, pecking his lips before pushing him out the door.

* * *

Martha was beginning to worry. As soon as the man saw Mickey he seemed intent on Martha not overhearing them. "Excuse me, Mrs. Smith, but can this be done in private, maybe?" The man asked shyly. Mickey looked at his wife and shrugged. Shrugging back, Martha politely excused herself. But now, now she was alone. Mickey and the man had been talking for many minutes in hushed tones that Martha couldn't hear. Finally, she could hear the man close their door after many long minutes.

Cautiously stepping out, Martha peeked out her head. Mickey was standing, his hands in the pockets of his basketball shorts, and he was looking down at something. In an instant Martha was behind him, slipping her arm through his and she looked into his eyes. "Mickey, what's wrong?" She suddenly asked, worried. His skin was cold and his eyes were clouded over, and wet with tears he refused to let fall.

Mickey turned, silently to face Martha. "He gave me my family tree," He said, like it was the oddest thing in the world. "That's urgent?" Martha asked skeptically and Mickey shook his head. "He came to tell me that Gran died." Martha gasped. "Mickey! I..."

"You're sorry?" Mickey suggested and Martha nodded, eyes wide. "Me too," He muttered and sat down, showing Martha the piece of paper the man gave him. It was an elaborate piece of paper with lines every which way. But it was a family tree. Peering closely, Martha could see that every name was crossed out except for Mickey's. "What does that mean?" She asked him and Mickey laughed, his arm reaching protectively around Martha's. "I'm the only one left." He whispered, leaning back against the couch, pulling Martha down with him.

Martha sat there, with Mickey, not believing he would take to this as lightly as he was. Mickey's hands engulfed her and crushed her body to his, becuase he needed to feel the warmth of her body. The life. "Mickey?" Martha asked her husband, but he did not answer, just stared ahead at the wall, his hand gently rubbing her back.

"Mickey?" She tried again. "Answer me," he just looked at her blankly. "Go to bed, love." He whispered, kissing her forehead and lightly slapping her butt as she got up. Martha squealed and ran to the bedroom."Will you be coming to bed?" She asked him, smiling cheekily. He didn't look back at her.

"Maybe...I just wanna think about Gran, about all that's happened."

"Alright, love you!" Martha shut the door. "You too," Mickey whispered when he was alone.

Completely alone.


	2. Help

**Persuasion**

**A Doctor Who fanfiction**

**Chapter two**

**Enjoy! Lemons later, promise!**

* * *

The next few days were dull and Martha couldn't help but worry about Mickey. He was still here, in a sense of living, but something had turned off in those sparkling brown eyes. Something Martha hoped to bring back.

But, who was she kidding anyway? Mickey was depressed, but wouldn't tell Martha, the stubborn jerk. He had called in sick to work for the past couple of days now since the strange man had come in the middle of the night. He _was _sick, just, Martha didn't know if it was curable.

When she woke up screaming the Doctor's name from nightmares, he was still there to gently coax her back down into his arms, where he placed her nowadays, and whisper comforting things and kiss her until she fell back asleep and the cycle started all over again.

During the day, he would look at that map that he had received, his family tree, rather. He looked at all the crossed out names, frowning. He never asked Martha for help, he didn't want to worry her, but he was.

He worried her so much.

* * *

Martha turned the key in the lock. Balancing a grocery bag in one hand and focusing on unlocking her house in another, she didn't hear the raised voice from inside. Mickey had called in sick today, and this time her really _was _sick. The night before he had been overcome by the chills and a high fever, and Martha had no idea how he got it.

To her horror, when she opened the door, Mickey was pounding his fist against the wall, his knuckles bloody and his face full of tears and anger. "Oi!" Martha screamed, dropping her bag and purse in a swift movement and running to her husband. "Mickey! STOP!" She screamed grabbing a hold of his wrists.

"I can't...can't..." Mickey shook his head furiously as Martha lowered him onto the couch forcefully. "Mickey, what the Hell was that?" Martha forced herself to stay calm. Mickey was breathing heavily and he looked at Martha like she was crazy. Slowly, he pointed to the family tree with a bloody finger. Martha snatched it up.

"Mickey! Stop worrying about this _stupid piece of paper!_" She yelled at him, ripping it in two and throwing it on the ground. "It's stupid!" She said again and Mickey lunged upwards, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. "It's not stupid! _I'm stupid!_ I CAN'T REMEMBER!"

"What do you mean?" Martha inquired, still angry. Mickey laughed dryly. "All these..._people _are dead and I _can't remember them. _I forgot about their deaths, their existence. What kind of a person forgets their own mum? Huh?" Mickey spoke loudly and angrily, but Martha knew he wasn't mad at her.

"Mickey, you need-"

"Help?" Mickey laughed again. "Help to remember, yes. Gosh!" Mickey fell down on the couch again, his head in his hands, shoulders shaking. "Mickey?" Martha tried again, gentler than last time. He looked up at her, that boyish look he always gave her when he was sad, and needed help from her.

"Mickey we have to go see someone about this. We need...a doctor." Martha patted his leg and got up to retrieve her bags.

"Well you would know about Doctors." Came the faint reply from behind, and Martha flinched. Yes, she knew about Doctors all right. And she _was_ going to help Mickey.

* * *

**Doctor and Rose next chapter! :D**


	3. Snogging

**Persuasion**

**A Doctor Who fanfic**

**Chapter three**

**The Doctor and Rose arrive in this chapter!**

* * *

"Doctor, Doctor!" Martha screamed, thrashing in bed like the covers constricted her. Mickey was shaking her, yelling her name of her screams for the Doctor, and finally her eyes flashed open, wide and frightened.

"Mickey!" She cried, grabbing him by his gray cotton undershirt and hugging him tightly. "Yes, love?" Mickey asked for what seemed like the thousandth time. Martha looked at him, her eyes pleading. "I'm not helping you." She whispered apologetically. Mickey shrugged against her.

"Please, don't take it the wrong way..."

"What way am I supposed to take it, Martha?" Mickey suddenly snapped, the first sign of emotion he had showed in days. "Just brush it aside?" Martha shook her head. "But," she wined defensively. "I _need _you," And with that Martha pressed her lips hungrily to Mickey's, who responded with vigor. Martha wound her hands around Mickey's neck and arched her body closer to his'.

Mickey moaned as Martha pressed herself closer to him and he became weak and fell on top of her, rolling her around so she was on top of him, his hips snugly grinding into him. Running his hands up her body, he gently slid down the straps of her nightgown and slowly let the silky fabric fall at Martha's feet, and Martha kicked it off hurriedly.

Martha's breath hitched as she finally devoid Mickey of that gray shirt that clung so nicely to his body and she savored the sight of his muscles as they moved gracefully, his hands grabbing the straps of her bra and releasing the material from her body.

Cupping her face in his hands, Mickey captured her mouth again, now both topless. There was a desperation in both of their bodies as the two rocked together, the toll of all they had been through minimizing down to this moment in time, where it was just them, no family tree, no Doctor to haunt Martha's dreams. They were frozen in time, just two lovers.

Dangerously, Martha slipped a hand down Mickey's boxers, suddenly needing him more than ever. Mickey let out a gasp and grunted as he reached down and pulled Martha's hand out. "No," He whispered quietly, full of remorse, willing himself not to carry on, pull Martha's clothes off, and go deep inside of her.

"Yes," She said forcefully. "No...I, I don't want to hurt you," He said, getting up and walking out of the dark room. Martha sat there, in the middle of the bed, only wearing her knickers, and felt a few tears slide down her face. _So, he hadn't forgiven her for the nightmares._

* * *

Martha found Mickey sitting at the island in the kitchen, perched on a stool, his head in his hands. Martha walked over, dressed again, and sat on the stool next to him. "Am I a bad wife?" She asked after a while, leaning against his bare shoulder.

"No," Mickey answered truthfully. "I'm just a bad husband." Mickey waved aside Martha's protest and carried on. "I get so caught up in things that I forget I have everything I need right here," He placed a hand over Martha's heart, darling brushing one of her breasts. Martha shuddered.

"Why can't I remember?" He muttered again, pleading for help with his eyes. Martha felt terrible. "Tomorrow, Mickey, we'll go see a Doctor about this, okay? You deserve to remember." Mickey nodded, opening his arms and letting Martha melt into his embrace. "I love you, you know?" Mickey said, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Bad Wolf Psychiatric." Martha read aloud, as she pulled into the parking lot. Mickey scoffed at the sign and shook his head. "Of course UNIT suggested this," Martha muttered, grabbing her husband's hand and walking inside.

The place was big, Mickey thought. Martha walked over to the front desk and rang a little bell, giving Mickey an amused expression as she did. "Bad Wolf Psychiatric, this is Lisa." An old, plump lady said cheerily. "We have an appointment with the Doctor," Martha said and Lisa nodded, pointing to a room on the left. "Thanks," Mickey and Martha said, and they walked down to the room, opening the door and stepping inside.

"You are so bad." A cheeky voice growled and a feminine squeal came for a response. Martha cleared her throat as she opened the door wider, and then screamed at the sight that was before her.

Rose. And the Doctor. Snogging. _"What the Hell?" _All four said at once, gaping at each other.


	4. The Old Me

**Persuasion**

**A Doctor Who fanfic**

**Chapter four**

* * *

Martha stood next to Rose, staring at the array a framed pictures on the Doctor's desk. They were like a timeline, getting from point 'a' to point 'b'. The first picture was a small picture of the Doctor and Rose, smiling widely into the camera the Doctor held with one hand, while the other protectively wrapped around Rose's back. His eyes glistened with love and affection, as did Rose's.

The next few pictures were like the first, only in different settings. Martha became sick as she looked on. There was one of the Tyler's and the Doctor, standing on the steps of the Tyler's house, Jackie and Pete in the front, with Rose and the Doctor on the step below, their arms around a smaller boy, who Martha assumed was Tony, the youngest child. The Doctor, _Rose's_ Doctor, wasn't wearing his usual suit and jacket, but a simple green sweater. It made him look...homey. Like he never was the Doctor Martha loved. But, this _was_ a different Doctor, a human Doctor. Martha moaned quietly under her breath.

And then, Martha's stomach lurched. A cold sweat tickled her forehead. Rose, in a beautiful white strapless dress that made her look like a princess, her hair curled, a veil perched on top, her eyes stunning, brimming with tears, her hand clutched tightly to...the Doctor. He was dressed in a tuxedo, his hair looked tidy unlike his usual bed head style.

He looked gorgeous. And when Martha peered closer at the picture, she saw to her horror the matching wedding rings on their fingers as the stepped out of the church, captured in the moment by a simple camera. A camera that was breaking Martha's heart.

The last framed picture was of the Doctor and Rose, posing like Greek heroes in front of the TARDIS. A new TARDIS. It looked the same but Martha knew the real one was with the Doctor. The real Doctor. Martha's Doctor.

But right now, Martha knew, that she was here to help Mickey. _Her Mickey_. And she wouldn't let her old feelings for the Doctor interfere. Would she?

* * *

One thing Rose had discovered about this Doctor, was that he was more aggressive. Still hers, though, and she knew better than to interfere with him during one of his sessions. She let her mind drift as she buttoned another button on her shirt the Doctor had ripped off in haste before Mickey and Martha had arrived so suddenly.

Mickey sat in the seat on the other side of the large desk, whereas the Doctor sat behind it, frowning at him. Rose knew he was trying to figure him out. Martha, who was next to Rose, was staring at the picture on the Doctor's desk with a sort of a grimace.

"Why are you here?" The Doctor suddenly asked Mickey, who, for the longest time, was just staring at his feet. "Why are _you_ here?" Martha snapped and the Doctor looked at her, surprised. "I wanted to try something new, I've never really had a _job_ before!" He said, excited.

"Where's the real Doctor?"

"I am the real Doctor!"

"You know what I mean!" Martha said harshly and the Doctor looked down sheepishly. "Regenerated." Martha suddenly felt sick again. "How do you know?" She whispered. The Doctor looked at Rose for a second, his eyes pleading with her before he spoke. "Felt it." He muttered. Martha groaned. "But-" She started.

"Martha, it's Mickey who has the appointment, not you. C'mon." Rose said forcefully, leading Martha from the room.

* * *

"So," The Doctor tried again, "Why _are_ you here?"

"I can't remember."

"Remember what?" The Doctor inquired. "Family," Mickey mumbled. Raising his eyebrows, the Doctor stared at Mickey. "I can't remember my family, OK? I don't remember my childhood at all." Mickey said, suddenly angry again.

"So?" The Doctor leaned back in his chair. "So, I want to know!" Mickey snapped. "Can't you...inject me with a truth serum or something?" He lowered his voice, pleaded.

"Mickey you know I can't do that. It's illegal."

"Like you would be afraid of that." Mickey scoffed and the Doctor frowned. "That was the old me."

"You've never wanted to be adventurous again?" Mickey tempted, and the Doctor's face said it all. _Of course he did. _Emphatically, the Doctor slammed his hand on the desk. "This is _your _appointment. _Not mine! I'm the Doctor." _

"_Then help me," _Mickey snarled back. The two stared at each other before the Doctor sighed loudly and opened a drawer. Out came a small briefcase and he opened it without a word. "Got it from the TARDIS." He said as he worked on putting the liquid in the needle. "The new TARDIS, I guess you would call it." Mickey nodded numbly.

"Do me a favor, don't tell Martha about this._ Well,_ I guess you _could_ tell her. _Well,_ she would probably know by your screaming. _Well_, yelling..."

"Just shut up and give it to me." Mickey said a little breathlessly, holding out his arm. The Doctor hesitated still. "Do you know how it works?"

"I will."

"Well...it goes into your brain and tries to unlock things that you have hidden. Whenever you lie, you get shocked, and it hurts more and more as it digs deeper...so, don't lie, I guess."

The Doctor looked at Mickey again. "You sure?" Mickey nodded, his lips pressed together, and watched as the needle slowly went into his muscular arm, and he waited.

Mickey waited for the truth.


	5. Manually

**Persuasion**

**A Doctor Who fanfic**

**Chapter five**

* * *

**Sorry haven't updated in a while!**

* * *

As soon as the needle was injected into Mickey's arm, he felt a coldness creeping up his started at his toes, and then soon reached his stomach. Mickey thought he was going to be sick but he didn't move, he was frozen.

So the Doctor knew. "What's your name?" He asked Mickey calmly, starting with the easy questions first. "Mickey Smith," Mickey answered truthfully.

"What's you middle name?"

"I...I don't know." Wrong answer. Something cold shot up into his brain and Mickey moaned loudly. "James," He whispered, clutching his head in his hands, trying to warm the brain freeze.

"Now, why would you keep away something like that?"

"I don't know-gah!" Another shot of pain. He panted, taking a labored breath. The liquids inside the needle were trying to get inside Mickey's past, the Doctor knew, but he didn't like how it was hurting Mickey. He had to go on.

"You don't know?"

"No!" Mickey yelled desperately and then cried out in anguish. He really didn't know. The Doctor sighed, squinting at Mickey. "What's you mother's name?"

"Jackie Tyler,"

"No, that's Rose's mother, what's _your_ mum's name?"

"I don't know!" Mickey cursed and slammed his hand on the desk, clutching his throbbing head in the other. "How can you forget you own mother?" The Doctor asked, astounded and Mickey shrugged.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Mickey whispers, and Rose and Martha suddenly barged in.

"I...I heard yelling," Martha stuttered, when the two men jumped in their seats. Rose stared at the two suspiciously. "What'ya doin'?" She asked, coming over to the Doctor and peering at his notes.

"Nothing," Mickey says and then clutching his head, gasping. "Shit," He whispers, barely acknowledge-able. Rose gasps at the Doctor, who looks sheepish. "That's illegal!" She snaps at him, grabbing the needle, but it's too late, it has already been ejected into Mickey.

"What?" Martha asks, looking at the needle in Rose's hand. "Truth serum?"

"Ya...it makes Mickey tell the truth, if not he will..." The Doctor looked down. "It's a torture device," Rose finishes and Martha's eyes turn wide. Crouching down towards Mickey,Martha shook his drooping shoulders.

"Do you know who I am?" She asks Mickey. "No," He responds curiously, looking at the Doctor for help. "Doctor-" Martha started before he cut in. "Hold on it's only temporary! Go on, ask him a question!" He suggested, but didn't escape the death glare from Martha.

"But, I don't know what to say!" She muttered, but then all of a sudden questions pop into her head. "Do you love Rose Tyler?"

Mickey frowns. "No. Ah! Like a sister." Martha nods, eating up this information. "Do you love your wife?"

"Of course." And he is telling the truth. Martha suddenly felt guilty for all the times that she dreamt of the Doctor. "Do you hate it when she thinks about...other men?" She whispered this time, but the Doctor heard. "What?" He asked. The Doctor leaned on the outside of the desk, closer to Mickey.

"No!" Mickey said, and then screamed as emotions came loose that he had been holding back. "How would you feel, huh?" He yelled at the Doctor, standing up. The Doctor rose too, just to feel tall.

"Every night, I have to wake her up from dreams of you! _Every night! _I think to myself 'she married you, she loves you...' but does she? I can't even make love to her because she keeps screaming your name! Never mine! She doesn't love me because she can't get over you!" Mickey clutched his head again, but not from pain from the serum.

"Can I not be loved?" He whispered painfully. "I don't remember!" He said louder, his voice loud again. "I can't remember my family and I _don't know why_. Please help me, Doctor." Mickey pleaded but the Doctor was too flustered to speak.

"Mickey, how come you can't remember?" Rose asked. Mickey shrugged, it was all he could do unless he wanted to blow up again. The Doctor cursed under his breath; he would have to do it manually. Something a real Time Lord did. He didn't know if-as part human-he could perform it but he had to try. For Mickey's sake.

The Doctor looked at Rose fleetingly before he grabbed Mickey by the shoulders and pushed him down in his chair. "Mickey, the serum doesn't work well enough. I'm going to have to do it manually."

"Do _what?_" Martha exclaimed. "Find out about his past. He just wants to remember!" The Doctor said, trying to explain to Martha. "I promise that I will help him, trust me." He said before he looked away.

"Doctor don't." Rose pleaded when he turned towards her. "I have to, he's my patient, after all." The Doctor smiled at her, cupping her jaw and capturing her mouth for a passionate minute before he broke apart and faced Mickey.

"But I don't understand it!" Martha cried. The Doctor did not answer, he had his eyes closed, and was concentrating to regain the Time Lord power. "Take me with you," Rose said, as if there was no question about it.

"Oi, and me, he's my husband, I love him!"

"Enough to forget about me, and to lose yourself in him?" The Doctor asked and Martha gasped. "I can never forget you, Doctor..." She whispered. "That's your curse." He stated wisely before he pressed his forehead to Mickey's.

Now, what the Doctor was doing was going into Mickey's past, but, he knew that with the truth serum still in his body, the Doctor would actually _go_ into the past. The Doctor grunted and concentrated, and was beginning to flicker away. At the last second, Rose grabbed his shirt, and then they disappeared into the past.

Martha could not move. "Oi!" She yelled, rushing over to Mickey, but it was no use. She was alone, Mickey was unconscious, and the Doctor and Rose were in the past. "Bloody hell," She muttered crossly.


	6. Ambulances

**Persuasion**

**A Doctor Who fanfic**

**chapter six**

* * *

**A/N: Soooo sorry about the late chapter! I knew what I wanted to write, I was just too lazy! Anyways, Rose and the Doctor arrive in London and try to look for any sign of Mickey's troubled past. A note: Martha won't be in this middle chapters, but she will come again in the later one's! **

**This will be a shorter chapter.**

**Also, you may notice the Doctor getting off topic a lot. This is because, now that he is part human, he still has all the knowledge of a Time Lord, but all the emotions of a human, and it causes him to jumble up, I guess (jumble?). His mind is like a whirlwind, never stopping. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as their feet touched solid ground, the Doctor yelled at Rose. "What was that for?" He snapped at her. "You were supposed to wait with Martha!"

"I dunno, one minute I'm with Martha, and the next minute I'm here with you!" Rose defended herself, rubbing the back of her neck and shrugging innocently. The Doctor scowled, pondering out loud. "So, if you didn't mean to come with me, and I didn't mean to take you...I didn't mean to leave you either...that means..." He suddenly stared at Rose with a new expression. An expression that sent Rose on the brink of climax.

"That means that you're a part of me," The Doctor whispered, placing a hand on his heart. His only heart. Rose rolled her eyes. "Adorable, c'mon, we've got to find out about Mickey."

"I'm serious, you're my soul mate." The Doctor added, tripping after Rose as she tugged him along.

* * *

"So, where are we exactly?" Rose asked nonchalantly as she and the Doctor sat in a cafe, drinking tea. "London, England, 1983. The day our Mickey Smith was born." Came the reply, as the Doctor stirred some sugar into his tea, his spoon hitting the cup symphonically.

"Do you have any idea where to start looking?" Rose grumbled. The Doctor looked a little affronted. "Don't I always?"

"No," Rose answered smugly, reaching across the table and placing a kiss on his lips. "Besides," she sighed, "I know as much about Mickey's childhood as we know about Amelia Earhart's disappearance."

"Ooh, I might have to check that out sometime..." The Doctor muttered. "Oi! Mickey!" Rose snapped her fingers, getting her husband out of his trance. "Mickey, right. If it is the day Mickey is born, haven't we better look for a hospital?"

At that moment, the sirens of an ambulance came blasting through the streets, at the speed of lightning. The Doctor stood up quickly, knocking his tea across the table with a clang. "C'mon, Rose!" He yelled, rushing out the door.

"Where are you going?" She screamed after him. He stopped mid stride. "Ambulances!" He cried. "Ambulances lead to the hospital, come on!" He didn't let her answer because he was off, racing after the whirling vehicle, Rose at his heels.


	7. That's not cancer

**Persuasion**

**A Doctor Who fanfic**

**chapter seven**

* * *

**Now, I know that in Doomsday, Rose told the Doctor that Mickey's mom died and his father walked out on them, but I think I'll change it a bit for my sake. :)**

**Mickey is born in this chapter, and as much as I'd LIKE to go into detail, I'll spare you.**

**During one scene, the Doctor is trying to figure out something very important and becomes deaf to all the other noises in the room; I wanted to make that kind of effect, hope it is not too confusing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"She's right in here, doctor." A nurse opened the door for the Doctor and Rose, who stepped in the hospital room. Sure enough, Mrs. Smith was inside, frazzled and terrified beyond belief.

"Are you a doctor?" She said harshly, her voice coated with fear. "Yes," The Doctor answered, frowning. "What's the matter?"

"Please, p-please help me!" She cried. "The other doctors, they won't help, they say I won't make it, that the _baby_ won't make it!"

"What?" The Doctor frowned. "Where is Mic-he?" Rose cleared her throat. "He's not born yet, right?" She approached Mrs. Smith, who nodded. "They think he will come out…disabled, because of the med-medicine, he's two months premature…" Mrs. Smith broke into sobs again.

The Doctor reached into his pocket, but nothing was inside it. "Rose," He frowned, groping in his pocket until Rose handed him his glasses. "Ah, yes." He looked flustered as he thanked her.

"Anyway." He cleared his throat, placing on his spectacles. "Where are the doctors now?"

"Right here." I man grumbled, coming in. He was a heavy-set man, with a white coat and clipboard, glaring at the Doctor and Rose as he walked in. "You could get arrested for impersonating a doctor, you know." He admonished them. "Not impersonating, see?" The Doctor held up his psychic paper.

"Well, Doctor Smith, and Nurse, Rose?" He looked at them skeptically. "Yes, sir, that we are." Rose said cheerily. The man sighed. "I'm Dr. Lewis." He said, walking over to Mrs. Smith. It was the first time Rose had actually seen Mickey's mom. She was a beautiful black woman with a shaven head, and Rose found out where Mickey got his looks. She had the same eyes as her son, even if right now they were red and moist.

"Nadia's baby is stuck, and if she pushes anymore, it will die." Mrs. Smith trembled. "But, can't you just," Rose blushed before continuing. "I mean, stick your hand up in there? Oh, c'mon, that's what you guys did with me!"

The Doctor turned towards Rose. "You don't say?"

"We could…but the child would surely die. It is already premature."

"So? There are premature babies born all the time that turn out fine." Rose protested. The Doctor moved to Nadia. "What is he not telling us?" He whispered to her. Nadia shook her head. "It's terrible!" She answered.

"Tell me."

"I have Ovarian Cancer." She choked out. "And they still have me on medications and chemo, and they are worried that the baby and I will die."

"Why? You look healthy to me." Rose asked. The Doctor shook his head, looking at Dr. Lewis's discarded clipboard. "She's not, oh, no, she's dying. And so is her son."

"Son? You know it's a boy?" Dr. Lewis asked, his head shooting up. The Doctor shrugged. "Just guessing," He muttered. "So, shall we introduce this baby to the world?"

Dr. Lewis shook his head. Rose gasped. "Dr. Lewis, you are just going to let her die? I don't believe it!"

"You don't understand…"

"C-section! Did you think of that?" Rose spluttered. "Please, sir, please!" Nadia screamed, and doubled over, with another contraction. "Two minutes apart; _please it's almost too late!"_

"Doctor!" Rose yelled. Both the doctors looked at her, before rushing over to Nadia. "What are you doing, Dr. John Smith, you have no right with my patients!" Dr. Lewis yelled. "Oh, Dr. Lewis, if you know what's right you will leave this room right now and let me do the work!" The Doctor yelled back.

Angry but tired, Dr. Lewis resigned, leaving the room. "Whatcha do that for?" Nadia screeched. "He was the only one who could help me!"

"Now you listen to me, Nadia Smith mother of Mickey Smith, from now on, Rose and I are the _only _ones that can help you, _got it_?"

* * *

"C'mon, Nadia, one more _big_ push, c'mon!" Rose encouraged and Nadia shut her eyes, let out a muffled squeak as she pushed. The Doctor was pacing frantically and thinking of what to do while Rose stood in front of Nadia's spread legs.

"I see the head, Nadia!" Rose bellowed. "Yes, c'mon, _keep pushing_!" Nadia joined Rose in screaming, half-happy, half-pained. "There he is! Nadia there he is!" Rose cooed and the Doctor suddenly stopped pacing long enough to stare at Mickey.

There he was; it was hard to believe this little, wailing baby would become the infamous hero Mickey Smith. The Doctor laughed and reached towards the boy, if he could just hold him in his arms maybe Mickey would realize that he never meant any harm to him, and that he was like a younger brother to the Doctor, that he would do anything he could to save his friend from the harm he was in.

"Doctor cut the umbilical cord." Rose ordered and the Doctor raced over. Once the Doctor had finished, Rose took the baby in her arms. He was wailing, small and tiny. Rose went to go clean him off and the Doctor went back to taking care of Nadia.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Smith, you now have a beautiful baby boy!" He said, shaking her hand. When he looked down, her hand had turned deathly pale. "Mrs. Smith," He frowned, but she only smiled. "Mickey Smith." She whispered. "That's his name. Mickey Stephen Smith."

The Doctor nodded. "That's a beautiful name." He said sincerely. Nadia smiled. "Doctor, I don't know who you are, but answer me this: I don't have cancer, do I?" She breathed out. The Doctor looked surprised.

All of a sudden a purple light came out of Nadia's mouth, rising to the roof and disappearing.

"That's not cancer." The Doctor muttered gravely.

* * *

Rose returned with Mickey and handed him to Nadia, who took the swaddled boy into her arms, holding him tight. Rose looked at the Doctor, taking his hand. "How is she?" She asked once they had left the room to give Nadia some privacy.

"Rose," He said seriously, putting his hands on her shoulders. "What do you remember Mickey telling you about his mother?"

Rose shrugged. "He said that…she died in the hospital after he was born, because of complications of childbirth. But, Doctor, I never she had cancer."

"That's because she doesn't." The Doctor muttered grimly. "What do you mean?" Rose questioned seriously but was caught off by Nadia's urgent screams. In a flash the Doctor and Rose had returned to her bedside, where she lay, frantic.

"Doctor what is that?" Rose cried as a purple light escaped from Nadia's mouth again.

"The Halogens." The Doctor said, taking Mickey from the protesting Nadia. "Give me back my baby!" She screeched, her throat cracked. "Why am I so thirsty?" She moaned, a cold sweat erupting on her forehead.

"Doctor, Halogens, that means…" Rose asked. "Halogens means 'salt makers'." The Doctor answered. "Salt?" Rose repeated. "Salt. Salt has been inside her for nine months, clogging her arteries, killing her from the inside out."

The Doctor suddenly grabbed at his hair, teeth clenched. "Oh! But what does that have to do with Nadia!" He moaned as Rose busied herself with getting Nadia water. "Don't!" The Doctor cried. "I know she wants water but that's how the Halogens work. She will die if you give her that water. It's a temptation." He ordered before going back to his Time Lord way of thinking.

"Nine months, they've been in her for nine months…"

"Water! Please I'm so thirsty!" Nadia groaned

"I'm sorry but you can't have water!" Rose protested. Nadia began to thrash around in her bed.

"Nine months for a baby to be born; Mickey is premature, though…"

"_Please give me water!" _

"Mickey has to have had a mother and a father, and the only way for Mickey to…"

"Oh, it hurts, Doctor! _It hurts_!"

"Conception!" The Doctor suddenly cried, looking triumphant as he rushed over to Nadia. "Who is Mickey's father?" He asked her. "Just give me water…" She closed her eyes. "Nadia _not_ now, tell me who he is!"

"Alex!" She screamed, falling back against the pillows. "We were barely married when he was shot down; but by then I was already pregnant with Mickey and-and…" All of a sudden Nadia doubled over in pain. In Rose's arms Mickey began to wail again.

"Doctor, make it stop!" Nadia begged, pleading with the Doctor with her eyes. The Doctor looked at her. "It will all be over soon, it will pass soon, I promise. Please, tell me more about Alex. What did he look like?"

"I don't know," Nadia grunted. "He changed every time I saw him."

"Changed?" Rose asked, desperately trying to shush Mickey. "Yes, he was different. Different skin tones, hair, build and height. But one thing stayed the same." She looked straight at the Doctor. "He always had purple eyes."

The Doctor's eyes grew wide. "No, no, no, no, no!" He cried, rushing to Nadia. She smiled, despite the Doctor's tension. "I'm going to die aren't I?" Rose stopped fussing over Mickey for a second to look at the Doctor, both women waiting for an answer.

The Doctor frowned, not wanting to say yes, not wanting to say no. But he didn't have time to, for all of a sudden Nadia screamed-louder than she had before-and a purple light exploded out of her chest. Both the Doctor and Rose (as well as baby Mickey) were blinded, and they shielded their eyes.

And then it was over. All that lay in Nadia's place was a pile of purple salt. Getting up off the floor, the Doctor walked over to the bed, reaching out gently to touch the remains of Nadia. A single mom, ready to start her life with her child, was dead, demolished…annihilated, just moments after giving birth. She had barely had time to hold her little child.

"Doctor," Rose interrupted. "Mickey needs milk."

* * *

**Well there's that, I hope it wasn't too bad! Next chapters will delve deeper into Mickey's childhood. If you have any questions/comments, PLEASE let me know; a.k.a. reviewing. **

**This is not my first M rated adventure story, but it is my first Mickey/Martha fic. This was origionally supposed to be a one-shot on Mickey's envy over how Martha still loved the Doctor, but it developed into…this. **

**;)**

**Anyway I won't keep you hanging for long! **

**Hopefully…**


	8. The Farmhouse

**Persuasion**

**A Doctor Who fanfiction**

**chapter eight**

**Moving forward in time a bit, this will take place when Mickey is around five years old. **

* * *

The TARDIS glowed with a strange purple light before it landed on a quaint little farm in the countryside. The Doctor sat thinking in the back, hands automatically bracing the TARDIS for impact.

He couldn't stop thinking about Nadia, _what exactly had happened back there?_ _Halogens, that was rubbish, the Halogens hadn't caused trouble in years! _

"Doctor, we're here." Rose gently touched the Doctor's shoulder, yet he still jumped. "What? Oh, yes, of course!" He cried, rising quickly and running out the TARDIS door. "Here we are then, Rose."

Rose stepped out as well, frowning. "A farm?" She wrinkled up her nose. "Mickey never said anything about farms."

"That's because he can't remember any farms." The Doctor reminded her gravely. "Which means someone dies. But who, and _why_?" Rose suddenly nudged her husband in the ribs. "Look, it's Mickey." She whispered.

Indeed it was. He was running, faster than the speed of light, straight towards…them. "What?" The Doctor cried, dumbfounded, but was cut off, because the little Mickey ran straight in the Doctor, knocking them both over.

"Oi! Sir you've got to help!" Little Mickey cried frantically. Rose knelt down until she was eye-level with the boy. "What's the matter?" She asked him. "My auntie, my auntie Jane and my cousins are gone! And Uncle Kenny!" Mickey screamed. Gone. The Doctor looked up at Rose, they both knew what that meant.

"Can you show me?" Rose asked and Mickey nodded, grabbing both the Doctor's and Rose's hands and pulling them along.

* * *

_Walking into the Smith kitchen had an eerie feeling about it_, Rose thought. Like a haunted house. The house of the dead, or soon-to-be-dead anyway. The Doctor walked in, his hand tight around Mickey's and he saw it. Five little piles of purple salt scattered around the kitchen table, on individual chairs. One chair was clean-Mickey's chair.

"I was eating, and then, and then they were gone!" Mickey said, pointing to the table. "And that purple stuff came!"

The Doctor put on his glasses quickly before getting to work. He placed the salt into little vials produced from his great jacket. Rose looked at Mickey, picking him up and walking him around, trying to distract him while the Doctor performed his work.

"Is this your house?" She asked Mickey. "I've been here for a year."Mickey said. Rose nodded. "So, that means that you have a bedroom here; could you show me?" Mickey nodded, pointing towards the stairs. Still, holding Mickey, Rose began to walk up the stairs slowly, the old wood creaking underneath them.

* * *

The upstairs was like the downstairs, same old country home style, same creaky floorboards. The master bedroom was the first one in view, and the kids' followed. Mickey's was the last, he explained that they hadn't expected him to live with them, but his mother's parents, who he had previously stayed with, had died. Rose wondered what had happened to them.

Walking into Mickey's room, Rose had to smile. It was so Mickey. Even though Mickey had no idea how long he would be staying in this house, he had gone out of his way to make the bedroom his. Action figures littered the floor, poised and ready for Mickey to join them again.

The bed was messy and unkempt, a dark blue comforter and a royal blue bedspread. A closet was to the left, the door open, and Rose looked at all of Mickey's adorable little suit. "That's for when people die." Mickey caught her looking.

"Do people in your family die a lot?" Rose asked. "Here, I can show you." Mickey answered, wriggling out of Rose's arms and running over to his closet, pushing past his clothes and pulling out a chest. "Auntie Jane and Uncle Kenny said that this was my mommy and daddy's chest."

After fumbling with the lock for a bit, little Mickey finally got it open. Inside were a few photo albums, a ring box, some teddy bears of Mickey's from the hospital he was born in, and the sort. Although Rose was tempted to delve into the box, Mickey had other plans. He reached into the bottom, pulling out a map. It was crisp and clean.

"It's my family." He said. Indeed, it was. A family tree, to be exact. Rose looked at it, the paper was vaguely familiar but Rose couldn't place it. "Do you mind if I look?" She asked and Mickey handed her the paper.

"Oh, my gosh," She whispered, scanning it thoroughly. "Doctor!"

* * *

"Doctor!" Rose cried from upstairs. The Doctor's head snapped up, eyes wide. He questioned asking what was wrong but instinct took over before he could and he was running up the stairs, into a room with the light on.

They were fine, of course they were. The Doctor let out a little sigh of relief before he looked at Rose's face-she was pale. Walking over to her, the Doctor placed his hands over hers'. "Let me see," He whispered. Rose nodded, releasing her grip.

"Doctor, look, Nadia's whole family…" She whispered. Rose was right. On the family tree all of Nadia's family had been crossed out, any maternal relative of Mickey's was now dead, if you add the sudden deaths that had just occurred.

That left his paternal side. _Were the Halogens waiting to attack that side of Mickey's family next? _"Mr. Sir?" Mickey suddenly asked, tugging on the Doctor's pant leg. The Doctor looked down at him.

"Do you need a pen?"

The Doctor knew what he meant at once. He smiled at Mickey, kneeling down and rubbing his back reassuringly. "Would you like to do the honors?" He asked politely. Mickey nodded, taking the family tree from the Doctor and placing it on his nightstand. Then, quickly, he began to cross out the names of his aunt, uncle, and cousins.

Rose sat down next to Mickey on his bed, patting her legs. Mickey tumbled into her lap, happy to be in her arms. "Does this mean I'm alone?" He asked her. Rose looked at the Doctor, who was staring at Mickey sadly. He, too, joined them on the bed, wrapping his arm around Rose.

"No, you're not alone, you've still got family." The Doctor said truthfully. "And us," Rose added. She was for sure that Mickey did not even know who they were, but it made her feel good that he trusted them already, even if this was only a child's innocence.

"Where do I go now?" Mickey asked, shrugging. "Well," The Doctor said. "Looks like the next person you could go to would be your father's brother, Uncle Lamar."

"How do I get there?"

"First, let's get you packed up, and then you can go with us."

"Do you have a car?"

The Doctor flashed a smile at Rose. "We sort of have our own mode of transportation."

* * *

**Next, we will go deeper into Mickey's youth and young adulthood. Lemons coming up!**


	9. London Calling

**Persuasion**

**A Doctor Who fanfiction**

**chapter nine**

* * *

"Rose, Rose, wake up." The Doctor's smooth voice pulled her out of her dreams. She looked up at him and smiled gently. The laugh lines next to his eyelids stood out as he beamed back. Planting a kiss on her temple, he looked positively radiant.

"Where's Mickey?" She asked, sitting up. She ran a hand through her messy blonde hair and stretched. "Oh, you know, here and there." The Doctor joked. "No, he disappeared, we had moved to far into the future. Older Mickey. Which leads me to my next point: we're here."

"How old is Mickey?" Rose frowned, grabbing fresh clothes from the closet and heading towards the bathroom. Of course, the Doctor was already ready to go in his usual suit. "Fourteen! No, fifteen! Sixteen!" He said, beginning to walk into the bathroom with her. "It's confusing because it's like a little Mickey to us, but an older Mickey to everyone else because he hasn't grown up yet and-"

"Doctor," She cut him short with a kiss. "Leave,"

* * *

"Ah, London," The Doctor inhaled. "You say that every time you come here." Rose reminded him, slipping her hand into his as they began to walk down the street. "It's true, though! London is like its own little world."

Rose smiled at him. The Doctor looked at her, chocolate eyes full of love and adoration. "Too much?" He checked. Rose shook her head. "You're perfect," She pulled him into a kiss, oblivious to the moving figure running towards them before it was too late.

A black teen was sprinting down the street, a purple figure chasing him from behind. Mickey, having a head start, was nearly a block ahead. "Move!" He yelled, pushing the couple roughly aside from their embrace. The Doctor staggered forward, not yet done with the kiss, and was about to yell something until he realized it was Mickey. He gave Rose an excited look before they began running after the boy.

* * *

Mickey was running, faster than he had at any track meet, away from the figure. It had chased him down streets and alleys, passed drunks and job-obsessed people, all affronted by the teenager on the run. He whipped his head behind him to see where the thing was—and ran right into a man in a suit.

"Hello there," The man smiled widely at him. Mickey looked at him, panting slightly before he threw up, almost on his feet. A beautiful blonde woman quickly pushed the man away, and he saw their matching wedding rings. _Damn she was beautiful._

"I'm the Doctor," The Doctor said, ignoring how Mickey was still vomiting. He heard a noise behind him, but before he could start running again the Doctor, or whoever he was took out a contraption and turned it on. Surprisingly, the door flew open, hitting the figure as it advanced. It exploded into little flecks of purple salt in an instant.

Running after it, the Doctor left Mickey alone with his wife. "Are you okay?" The woman asked, leaning over and helping him up. Mickey's knees felt wobbly and weak, but he managed to stand. "I'm Martha," She said.

Mickey nodded. "You don't _look_ like a Martha." There was a hint of suspicion in his voice, but she didn't seem to notice. "Rose!" The Doctor yelled, his voice carrying over the hustle and bustle of London. Mickey arched his eyebrows at the name, and Rose blushed. "That's my, uh-"

"Go, _Rose_," Mickey said, smiling slyly. She nodded before going over to her husband. Together they talked in hushed tones, even quieter when he walked up to them. There was this air about them, like they were completely in love and nothing could ever, ever in a million years change what they thought about each other. Mickey was jealous, love was something he found overrated, but something he wanted so badly it hurt. Not from a girl, necessarily, but from a mother, or father. He had neither.

She touched his arm, and Mickey saw him shudder. That's all it took from them, a single touch to turn him on. Mickey watched curiously, it was so different from his father's cousin, he was living with her at the moment. She was a rotten slut…but now she was dead.

Now where did Mickey go?

He had no idea that he had been saying this aloud, but the Doctor and Rose heard every word. "Here," The Doctor pulled out a piece of paper, it was his family tree. "Cross her name out."

"What?" He tried to shake his head, but something seemed so comforting about the thought of it. The Doctor handed him a pen and Mickey clicked it, crossing out the name without a second thought.

"Do you mourn her?" The Doctor asked, looking at the paper with an interested expression. Mickey laughed. "Not anymore," He didn't know what he meant by that, but tears seemed so weak to him, he was so numb. Seeing that family tree again reminded him how alone he truly was, how abandoned he was.

He stared at the two strangers, who seemed so familiar. The Doctor looked at him, his eyes full of sadness. "Mickey," he started. "How do you know my name?" He suddenly asked. Rose seemed affronted, but the Doctor took no time to pull out his business card.

"Social Security," He said. "Adoption center," He thought about what to say next. "Your guardian."

"What?"

"No, that's not right. Just kidding!" Rose kicked the Doctor, who frowned. "Yes, well, it's been fun Mickey but we must be off. So many more Mickey's to take care of!" The Doctor grabbed his wife's hand and they ran off.

"Don't worry!" Rose called from ahead. "We'll be back!"

* * *

**FINALLY! Lemon next chapter! :) It's going to be something totally different than any lemon I've ever done, so hopefully it won't come out too weird!**


	10. Wedding Night

**Persuasion**

**A Doctor Who fanfiction**

**chapter ten**

**Yay lemon!**

* * *

The quiet hum of the TARDIS fell on deaf ears to the newlyweds. The Doctor and Rose were staying in his ship, but the TARDIS had arranged that they watch from a large screen this time. It was so surreal, like they were actually in the room. They were a hologram.

"Doctor," Rose started but her husband placed a finger to his lips. "They can't see us, but they can still hear us," He whispered quietly, leading her to the bedroom, while Mickey and Martha began to have dinner. "This ear bud," The Doctor showed her what was in his ear. "Let's me listen into their conversation. Otherwise we can't hear them. Here," He gave it to her and she placed it in her ear. It was their wedding night, and they wanted Chinese. Rose almost laughed at how little Mickey had changed.

"How did the wedding go?" Rose asked the Doctor, who looked away. Finally, he turned towards her with a little sigh. "She said my name, instead of his."

"Oh my gosh," Rose groaned. She handed the Doctor back his earbud. "It was an accident," The Doctor started, but then shook his head. "It was an accident."

"So Mrs. Smith," Mickey could be heard saying, his voice full of rich amusement. Rose peered at them; she could see their shadows locked in a tight embrace. "Is Mickey okay?" She asked. "I mean, who's dying this time?" It sounded terrible, she knew, but why else would the TARDIS bring them here?

The Doctor shrugged, before a smile played on his lips. "Does this remind you of our wedding night?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him. Rose laughed, holding onto his arms, which were placed near her neck. "Ours was more romantic," She assured him. The Doctor let out an embarrassed noise. Rose was about to laugh before he saw why.

Mickey had Martha pinned to the wall, spreading her arms against it so that she couldn't move. He smiled wickedly at her before pressing his mouth to hers. The Doctor instantly closed the bedroom door. "Rose," He looked at her, eyes wide. "I hope this isn't _too_ much like our wedding night."

* * *

Unfortunately for the Doctor, he was right. _As always_. Before they could make an escape to a different room, Martha had kicked the door open with one foot while Mickey held her. He walked backwards into the room and laid her down on the bed. It was the first time Rose noticed how Martha was only in her pajamas and Mickey his jeans and boxers. The Doctor was staring at them, open-mouthed. _"Look away!" _Rose hissed. Mickey looked up from unclasping Martha's bra, like he had heard something. Shrugging he went back to his work.

The Doctor shook his head sadly. "Listen," He said, his voice cracking. Rose frowned, tuning in. At first they weren't talking. Mickey was slipping off her panties. The Doctor looked away but Rose stayed transfixed, waiting for what the Doctor wanted her to hear. She was his eyes and ears now. How sick.

Then, she heard it. Mickey slipped off the rest of his clothes and he and Martha kissed frantically again, their hands fluttering to touch every inch of each other. _"Doctor,"_ Martha whispered as she rubbed Mickey's member. Mickey didn't hear, just groaned louder. "Martha," He stopped her. "Now."

"Now," She repeated and without a second thought Mickey was inside of her. Rose heard her cry out at the initial pain, but once they found their rhythm she was arching her back, raking her nails along his back, anything to get them closer.

"Doctor,"

Mickey heard this time, his face drooping into disappointment but it barely seemed to register with the rest of him. He flicked one of Martha's nipples.

"Doctor,"

"Martha," Mickey pleaded with her, trying to get her attention. He rubbed her clitoris.

"_More,_ Doctor!"

So, Mickey continued, rubbing with his thumb while his thrusts became deeper, and he released before her, falling against her body just as she exploded.

"_Doctor!"_

Rose ripped out the ear bud, her head ringing. Tears fell down her face, her hands clenched in fists. She was mad at the Doctor, at Mickey, at Martha. At herself. She looked behind her at the Doctor, and saw the tears slide down his face, too. She smiled, reaching up and wiping them away.

"I heard it all," The Doctor whispered, and Rose saw an extra ear bud in his ear. He just had to listen, Rose understood. Rose nodded, taking his hand. She turned back to the couple as Mickey adjusted Martha in his arms. She was fast asleep now, mumbling in her sleep. "Stay here," The Doctor whispered, leaving the room for a second.

Rose nodded numbly, too preoccupied with the sight in front of her. Slowly, she bent down and picked up the ear bud, tuning in again. Martha mumbled a name in her sleep, but it wasn't Mickey's. Rose didn't need an ear bud to tell her she was mumbling the Doctor's name in her sleep.

Slowly, the mumbling became screaming, and then Martha said Rose's name. Mickey was frantic, trying to comfort her. "It's _me_, babe, it's Mickey!" He pleaded, rubbing her shoulder, checking her forehead, anything that would help. "Rose!" Martha screamed, her voice full of loathing. Mickey looked in front of him, directly at Rose. She knew he couldn't see her, but it was still creepy.

The Doctor returned, apparently he had had enough of the nightmare, too. He ignored Rose, walking up to Martha. Mickey stayed still, he couldn't see. "I'm here," He said to her. The Doctor looked at Mickey. "I'm here," The Doctor said. Martha heard, unlike Mickey and she began to calm down. "I'm here, and I want you to be happy. Can you do that for me? Can you be happy with Mickey?"

Rose watched as Martha calmed down, her breathing becoming evened with sleep and she fell limp against Mickey's strong chest. A wave of relief crossed Mickey's face, and he kissed Martha's forehead. "I love you," He whispered into her hair.

"Mmm, Doctor?" Martha asked, opening her eyes. "Mickey," Mickey correctly patiently. Rose wanted to scream. _How could he be so nice to her? _"Oh, Mickey," Martha hid her face in his neck. "Mickey why do I always have these nightmares?" She asked; her voice sad. Rose looked at the Doctor, who had turned away from them. He was staring at her, too, his face timid and shy.

"Let's go," Rose said, and the Doctor nodded. He grabbed her hand and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, flashing it once before the two disappeared.

* * *

"Rose," The Doctor started. Rose had remained distant from him the whole night. "What?" She asked, a little harshly. "Please don't be mad at me," He said. "I didn't know-"

"You _never knew_ Martha loved you?" Rose asked skeptically. "The _whole time_ you two were traveling?"

"The whole time we were traveling I was thinking of you." The Doctor said truthfully. Once again Rose found herself lost in the chocolate mass of his eyes. The depth of them went on for ever and ever. "I'm not mad." She said, smiling. "I just don't understand why we were brought there."

"Oh, well, why didn't you ask?" The Doctor said, a little happier now that he knew his love wasn't angry. "Look at Mickey's phone." He handed it to her. "Oh, so you stole it." Rose clucked her tongue at him and the Doctor squirmed. On the screen of the phone was a text.

"She died today, just like your mum. She was your second cousin. Rachel Smith. Only sixteen." Rose read. "Who is it from?" She pondered. The Doctor glared at the phone. "The Halogens, it has to be. Pretending to be Rachel's father. Rachel's father was already dead." He took out the family tree, crossing out Rachel's name and adding Martha's.

"Martha is going to die someday if we don't stop this." He looked at Rose gravely. When Rose muttered something under her breath about Martha the Doctor looked at her, mildly surprised.

"Did you just-"

"Nope," Rose smiled at him. "C'mon, you." She said and they were off again, sailing smoothly until suddenly the TARDIS took a sharp turn and flipped around.


End file.
